The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a muffling device for multiple bleed air flows in gas turbine engines.
At least some known gas turbine engines include bleed air systems which extract or bleed high-pressure air from the compressor for various needs. Bleed air is used for managing engine operability, such as combustion performance, as well as to provide turbine cooling, pressurized bearing sumps, purge air and/or provide aircraft environment control. The air is bled off from the compressor into the bleed air system using multiple bleed ports located over specific portions or stages of the compressor. The compressor, however, may pump more air than is required for the engine's needs, including the combustion process, creating excess bleed air.
In at least some known gas turbine engines the excess bleed air from the compressor is routed through the bleed air system and exhausted into a bypass flow. Because the pressure and temperature of the bleed air from the compressor may be very high, muffling devices at the bypass flow are needed to reduce the generated noise created from expelling the excess bleed air.